


Body Talk

by Butterisfly



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, M/M, One Night Stands, discuss politics while having sex cause why not, han seungwoo has a PhD, lecturing but sex, university student son dongpyo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: "Lord Acton adalah pencetus tapi Kipnis membawa jawaban" - "Sungguh jarimu panjang sekali"AtauDongpyo melakukan one night stand untuk pertama kalinya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Wayv-Love Talk dan NCT 127-Lips pelakunya!

“Menindas seenaknya padahal hidup juga dari masyarakat.”

Menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah mencumbu panas, hembusan napas berat Dongpyo masih menyisir bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar itu. Kata-kata tersebut tersembur tepat di depan lidah pria yang lebih tua, kini kembali menginvasi jarak namun Dongpyo tarik menjauh tubuhnya untuk memandang lebih luas pria yang ada di bawahnya.

Awalnya memang pria (yang disinyalir) berumur dua puluhan itu yang mendorong Dongpyo ke ranjang hotel yang berada paling dekat dari bar. Pria dengan otot kokoh dan dada bidang juga jari panjang yang diam-diam Dongpyo perhatikan sejak pertama. Persetan dengan _his finger fetish_ , siapa yang tahan saat jari panjangnya mulai menjelajahi tubuh Dongpyo?

 _Fun size_. Jika ingin gambaran gamblang perbandingan tubuh keduanya.

Dongpyo di atas, duduk di atas paha kiri si lelaki sambil sesekali menggesekkan tubuh bawahnya lambat. Sensual. Walau beberapa kali mulutnya kembali meracau kasar.

“Anjing-anjing penjilat itu pintar, pintar memanipulasi nurani manusia,” katanya lagi saat pria itu mulai mengecupi dada, menghasilkan desahan yang lolos di akhir kalimat. Tangan si pria melingkar ke pinggang sebagai apresiasi.

“ _In this kind of state_ kamu masih mikirin orang lain?”

“ _I might be drunk_ ,” desahannya lolos kala pria itu menjilat putingnya kelewat kasar, “ _but the truth is always real._ ”

“Aku suka pemikiranmu tapi tetap butuh _power_ jika ingin mengonftontasi mereka,” kecupan itu menjalar naik ke leher Dongpyo, suaranya berat tepat di belakang kuping sebelum mengulum, “muda dan membara. Sangat mahasiswa. _Let’s see until you get the power_.”

Dongpyo mengusak acak rambut legam pria yang lebih tua. Seringainya muncul saat menilik tatapan tajam di bawahnya, “Abraham Lincoln.”

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi, kegiatannya terhenti, “huh?”

“Seperti kata Abraham Lincoln, beri kekuasaan dan kita akan tau karakter aslinya,” katanya sambil mengkikis jarak dan kembali mempertemukan bibir, saling membelit lidah dan mengecap saliva. Sisa alkohol masih kentara dan mata keduanya penuh membara.

Pria itu membalikan posisi cepat. Kemeja biru gelapnya segera ditanggalkan sembari Dongpyo membatu menanggalkan celana jeansnya. Dongpyo sendiri sudah melepaskan _skinny jeans_ nya sejak ciuman pertama mereka tuntas. Mereka tak ingin menghabiskan waktu di akhir hanya untuk menanggalkan sepotong pakaian ketat dan mengulur pelepasan gairah keduanya.

Kedua tangan lebarnya mengkungkung sisi wajah Dongpyo. Bertumpu pada siku, kedua maniknya menyisir wajah Dongpyo lamat-lamat, menyimpan detail dari mata sayu namun ceria, dari bibir penuh dan kenyal, dari wajah mungil dan kulit lembut, dari kerlingan mengoda dan kalimat kritis, dari ide-ide obrolan yang baru pria itu dapatkan, siapa sangka dari pria asing di bar saat penat-penatnya.

Kurang dari sejam lalu, pria mungil ini muncul menginterupsi kontemplasinya lewat kegaduhan kecil karena cecunguk yang mengaku anak dewan perwakilan rakyat, menggodanya terang-terangan, bahkan mendorong pelayan yang berusaha melerai. Melihat bagaimana tubuh kecilnya menegakkan keadilan lewat ideologi singkat yang diungkap verbal membuat pria ini tertarik ikut andil masalah. Membantu pelayan itu berdiri sebelum spontan mencengkram tangan si anak brengsek itu agar lepas dari jangkauan pria mungil. Cukup dengan gertakan beberapa pasal pencabulan dan melaporkan ke pihak berwajib, pria menyedihkan dibalik bayang nama besar ayahnya itu pun memilih pergi. Padahal aslinya jika mereka benar-benar melaporkan hal ini ke pihak berwajib juga tidak akan diproses, alih-alih malah mendapat cibiran dan jadi bahan guyonan. Memang kadang menjaga harga diri semurah itu di hadapan hukum negara.

Dongpyo, si pria mungil itu menyebutkan namanya saat mereka melanjutkan bahasan di meja bar sembari mengabiskan _cognac_ dari gelas pria berwajah tegas yang lebih tua. Namun demikian Dongpyo tak sekalipun menanyakan namanya. Dia tak keberatan nama dan latar si pria asalkan ‘bersih’.

“ _I’m clean too. Do whatever you want but_ ,” Dongpyo menggantung kalimat sembari ikut mengamati wajah pria yang lebih tua. Tampan, tegas, matang, sangat selera Dongpyo, “ _I do prefer without cap this time_ ,” katanya mengembalikan kesadaran pria yang lebih tua.

“ _Whoa boy, why so wild_. Kamu tau kan kalau kebiasaan ini berbahaya buatmu. Terutama dengan orang asing.”

Jari-jari Dongpyo menyentuh wajah si pria hati-hati. Kerlingan manjanya tentu saja mengikuti. Tapi makin lama jejak jarinya makin nakal, dari pipi turun ke bibir, menyapu sensual sabit lebarnya sebelum turun ke leher dan mengelitik begitu sampai dada, bermain membentuk lingkaran di dekat tulang selangka sambil menggigit bibir kecil, “Baru kali ini sama orang asing.”

“Dongpyo, kamu yakin?” pria itu kembali menyatukan ikatan lewat pandangan.

Pria mungil itu mengangguk, “Aku suka pria pintar. Aku suka obrolan kita sekarang.”

“Aku sungguh orang brengsek jika kamu peduli, tapi perspektifmu gila. Beri aku alasan untuk berhenti.”

Tawa Dongpyo pecah. Dia menggeleng.

“Kalau begitu tolong lanjutkan. Aku ingin tau bagaimana pria kecil sepertimu mengusir anjing-anjing penjilat itu,” pria itu melanjutkan dengan ciuman panasnya. Tangannya turun mengelus pinggang ramping. Saat merendahkan tubuh perutnya tak sengaja menggesek kejantan Dongpyo yang sudah memerah. Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya hanya untuk sekedar menggoda.

“Dasar pragmatis,” Dongpyo merengek kala tubuh bawahnya kembali menggesek perut berotot pria yang lebih tua. Sebelah kakinya naik untuk menggoda.

“ _Shit!_ ” erangan kecil pria yang lebih tua lolos saat tangan Dongpyo menelusup masuk ke balik celana dalam, satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

“Kekuatan, _ahh—_ kekuasaan cenderung merusak,” Dongpyo melanjutkan, kata-katanya terbata karena pria itu kembali mengulum telinganya, memberikan sensasi mengelitik saat daerah sensitifnya dibuai namun otaknya tetap harus mempertahankan kalimat yang akan diungkapkan, “dan sialnya kita terjebak dalam sistem kehidupan yang selalu berkasta.”

“Aku tidak setuju dengan premis terakhirmu,” pria itu menggeram saat Dongpyo meremas cukup keras sebagai respon, spontan hisapan di leher pria yang lebih kecil ikut mendalam. Kecupannya kini beralih turun ke perut. Menjilat melingkar di perut dekat tulang panggul.

“Apa aku sungguh-sungguh _ehm—_ harus menje _—ahh_.”

“Ya,” jawabannya cepat. Dongpyo menekan kepalanya ke bantal saat lidah basahnya terus ekspansi ke paha dalamnya.

“Aku sungguh _—emh._ ”

“Lanjutkan.”

Dongpyo mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menumpukan tubuh pada siku, ingin melihat lebih jelas apa yang pria itu lakukan hingga membuat pikirannya melayang namun tak bertahan lama dan kembali menghembaskan punggung. Dia sedikit menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

“Sensitif sekali.”

Pria mungil itu memilih mengabaikan, “Kamu harus memberi merespon setelah aku selesai menjelaskan.”

“ _With pleasure._ ”

Setelah satu helaan dalam Dongpyo melanjutkan, “Dengan kontrol.”

Pria itu memberi ruang Dongpyo mengatur napas. Jilatannya turun ke tumit, memberi beberapa kecupan sebelum kembali menjilat telapak kakinya dan mengulum jemari kaki. Kembali menatap mata si mungil menuntut lanjutan, “Kekuasaan yang membawa dampak negatif berasal dari posisi internal yang mengontrol kekuasaan. Kipnis.”

Lewat sela-sela jari kaki yang basah pria itu menajamkan pandangan. Jilatan lambat di jempol kakinya membuat Dongpyo sempat lupa sekitar, hanya wajah pria itu yang memenuhi otaknya, sebelum pikirannya kembali ketika mata si pria sayu menikmati jemari kaki Dongpyo memenuhi mulutnya. Belum lagi ditambah kaki lain Dongpyo yang menggoda dua tonjolan sensitifnya di bawah sana.

“Melakukan kontrol pribadi untuk mengontrol yang lain. Yah, kita tetap butuh kekuatan untuk mengontrol yang lain, atau paling tidak kedudukan.”

“Lalu dengan posisimu sekarang?” suaranya sedikit pecah karena menelan saliva sisa jilatan di telapak kaki Dongpyo. Bahkan kakinya semenggemaskan itu, sekedar informasi.

“Aku tidak punya kedudukan sekarang jadi sepertinya menginfluensi banyak orang agar publik ikut andil dalam kontrol kekuasaan adalah _plan b_. Kebetulan kita tinggal di negara demokratis. Aku ingin lidah nikmatmu. Beri aku semangat untuk melanjutkan,” nada manja Dongpyo di akhir sempat membekukan si pria yang lebih tua. Menurut, pria itu kembali merangkak naik untuk mengecup bibir ranumnya dan kembali berguling, berganti Dongpyo yang mengkungkung dirinya.

“Posisi jabatan, kekuasaan atas lainnya, kontrol personal, juga kecenderuangan antisosial. Semuanya saling berkaitan. Bahkan aku sendiri, saat memiliki power mungkin nilai moralku akan bergeser menjadi lebih egosentris,” tubuhnya tegak tepat di atas diafragma pria yang lebih tua, menunjukan seluruh pesona dari tubuh ramping menggoda. Tangan lebar pria itu naik mengangkup pipi pantatnya, mengelus lembut sebelum meremas gemas. Semua yang ada pada diri Dongpyo menggemaskan, informasi lagi.

“Apa bedanya kalau begitu? Sekumpulan orang berpikiran kritis yang ingin mengubah dunia namun punya pelatuk yang sama. Hanya mengulang waktu di generasi yang berbeda.”

Dongpyo meringis saat telunjuknya mengetuk pintu belakangnya. Tak ingat kapan pria yang lebih tua mengambil pelumas di meja kecil samping ranjang karena liangnya sudah terasa basah, namun demikian tetap masih terasa sakit.

“ _Akh—_ itu!” dikira prostatnya sudah tersentuh namun ternyata Dongpyo menahan ngilu. Bibir bawahnya digigit keras saat tangannya menahan pergelangan pria yang lebih tua untuk berhenti bergerak, “s-sakit, tunggu sebentar,” membuat pria yang lebih tua buru-buru menambah pelumas di sekitar jarinya.

“Mungkin lebih baik kita fokus disini—”

“Kembali ke Kipsin!” Dongpyo memotong cepat di antara kabut pikirannya. Matanya terpejam erat. Sungguh perlakuan pria ini sangat lembut, sangat, sangat, sangat lembut, lebih lembut dari mantan-mantan yang pernah menidurinya dulu namun selalu saja sakit saat kali pertama.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk membiasakan diri dan pria ini menunggu sampai Dongpyo bergerak sendiri. Dulu anal Dongpyo sempat lecet akibat salah satu mantan brengseknya tak sabaran. Namun pria ini malah menenangkan dengan memberikan elusan-elusan melingkar di perut dan atas panggul sebelum menangkup pipinya lembut, ibu jarinya mengelus garis bibir, “Jangan digigit nanti sakit, sayang,” bisiknya.

Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, senyum pria inilah yang Dongpyo lihat. Impuls-impuls otaknya saling terhubung. Dongpyo tersenyum lagi.

“Lord Acton bisa jadi pencetus tapi Kipnis adalah jawaban,” Dongpyo mendorong pelan pinggulnya, memberi isyarat agar pria yang lebih tua mulai berkerja, “jika kontrol internalnya baik _—ahh_ , maka kekuasaan tidak akan semena-mena. Teorinya begitu namu—sungguh jarimu panjang sekali!”

“Enak?”

Dongpyo mengangguk. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak, mencari friksi yang memberatkan hembusan napas pria yang lebih tua. Dia melanjutkan, “Namun ada masalah dimensional di lapangan. Kesamaan visi misi belum tentu punya kesamaan tujuan karena semua orang punya kepentingan masing-masing _—emh_ terus,” Dongpyo meliukan tubuhnya, tangannya mencengkram dada pria itu. Baru dua (atau tiga) jari saja sudah mampu meleburkan nikmat di tubuh Dongpyo. Pria itu terus bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan.

Tatapannya masih terpaut pada maniknya. Sabitnya terus tertarik ke atas.

“Jadi pada dasarnya semua kembali pada kontrol diri, bukan pada apa yang bisa diraih namun semanusia apa untuk memanusiakan manusia lainnya,” Dongpyo mengerang setelah kalimatnya selesai. Dia menjambak surainya frustasi. Jari pria itu tepat mengenai prostatnya dan dia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih, “ _ahh—_ aku cukup. Otakku penuh.”

“Penuh apa?”

“Kamu membuatku berpikir ekstra disaat tubuhku juga butuh perhatian. Ini eksploitasi. Sekarang aku jadi punya pertanyaan lain tentang logikaku sendiri.”

Perlahan pria itu melepaskan jarinya, mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil hingga terbaring kebelakang dan memposisikan tubuh di antara kakinya. Celana dalamnya buru-buru ditanggalkan. Dia menuangkan pelumas ke telapak tangannya sedikit sebelum menutup dan melepar botol itu asal.

Dongpyo menahan pergelangan tangannya saat penyatuannya sudah di depan muka, “Aku mau apresiasi. Mana responnya?” bibirnya mengerucut imut. Pipinya merah. Bibirnya bengkak. Dongpyo sangat menggemaskan, sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan itu?

Pria itu naik untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Tersenyum saat keduanya meraup oksigen. Kembali bertemu selagi tubuh bawahnya melakukan penyatuan. Tangan Dongpyo mengusak tengkuk dan legamnya, beberapa kali meremas pelan lengannya. Pria yang lebih tua pun meraih kejantanan Dongpyo dan mulai mengocok. Hentakan lambat membuat desahan lebih intens dan dalam. Ruangan penuh desahan dan erangan yang saling beradu. Beberapa kali pandangnya menangkap Dongpyo merengek minta dicium lagi dan lagi.

Saat hentakannya mulai lebih dalam dan konstan posisi mereka beralih menyamping, pria itu memeluk tubuh dongpyo dari belakang dengan sebelah kaki si mungil diangkat mengambang di udara. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, menyesap sampai habis oksigen lalu melesakan wajah ke perpotongan leher, “Kamu harus tau kamu sangat menggoda, pikiran dan juga tubuhmu,” Pria itu mengeram pelan, suara kenikmatan yang akan selalu Dongpyo ingat, “tapi semuanya masih terlalu mentah. Teoritis. _Emh—_ belum cukup aktual untuk menggeser roda kehidupan. B minus untukmu.”

“Lalu bagaimana?” suaranya serak diantara desahan. Tangan Dongpyo mencari tangan pria yang lebih tua, menggenggam erat saat tubuhnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah, menumbuk lebih dalam dan lebih cepat.

“Mungkin kita bisa observasi lapangan lain waktu,” pria itu mengubah posisinya kembali menjadi missionary saat desahan Dongpyo meninggi. Kecewa. Namun senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika kakinya di letakkan di bahu pria yang lebih tua dan hentakannya lebih intens dari sebelumnya, “sekarang waktuku memujamu.”

Dan kalimat-kalimat manis itu meluncur. Tempo pinggangnya pun meningkat cepat, menumbuk berkali-kali prostat Dongpyo dan membuat pikirannya melayang. Tubuh keduanya saling menempel seolah takut udara tipis bisa memisahkan keduanya. Saling meracau dan bergerak mengejar pencapaian masing-masing. Kala tubuh Dongpyo menegang dan sampai pada putihnya, tubuhnya membusur dengan kaki dan kepala menekan ranjang, tangannya memeluk erat leher pria di atasnya. Sedangkan pria itu terus mengejar pencapaian untuk dirinya sendiri, menyikirkan fakta pria dibawahnya sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dan sedang menagalami overstimulation karenanya. Pria itu akhirnya mendapatkan putihnya. Tubuhnya ikut menegang saat menembakkan sari ke dalam tubuh Dongpyo sebelum ambruk.

Keduanya meraup oksigen banyak-banyak untuk menstabilkan napas. Pria itu yang lebih dahulu menginisiasi untuk menarik tubuh Dongpyo ke dalam dekapan, mengelus kepalanya lembut dan mencium dahinya.

Dongpyo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali agar kembali ke realitas, “Kenapa begini.”

“Apa?”

“Gak apa,” finalnya melesakkan wajah ke dada pria yang lebih tua. Mengundang tawa.

“Manis sekali.”

“Apa?” kali ini balik Dongpyo yang bertanya.

“Kamu, manis sekali.”

“Diam!”

Keduanya terlelap setelah bertukar ciuman. Masih ada 4 jam sebelum matahari muncul dan malam hangat keduanya berakhir.

Atau tidak benar-benar berakhir.

Karena ini bukan cerita _one night stand_ dimana sang pria brengsek menghilang di pagi hari dengan atau tanpa secarik kertas.

Pagi itu Dongpyo terbangun saat pria yang lebih tua baru keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang tanpa atasan sama sekali. Pria itu duduk di sisi kasur. Wangi sabun sampai pada penciuman Dongpyo.

Pria mungil itu sebenarnya hanya mengamati dalam diam. Pria yang lebih tua yang pertama membuat pergerakan.

“Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kamu sikatan dulu tapi karena kamu menggoda aku bisa memberikan ciuman selamat pagi sebagai bonus.”

“Siapa yang menggoda!” Dongpyo mundur namun kalah cepat dari tangan si pria meraih tengkuknya, bibir keduanya bertemu tanpa penolakan. Malah dengan degupan yang terasa lebih nyata dari semalam.

Dongpyo mengalihkan kepalanya ke paha pria tersebut sebagai bantalan, “Kepalaku sakit tapi harus pergi ke kampus pagi ini.”

“Ada kuliah?” pria itu memberi pijatan pelan di atas alis Dongpyo. Tangan kirinya meraih ponsel di nakas, mulai berkutat di sana.

Dongpyo menggeleng, “Konsultasi skripsi. Tapi semuanya udah clear kok,” karena tak ada respon, si kecil mengadah ke atas, mengintip layar ponsel diam-diam namun segera dimatikan, “Ada apa?”

“Aku ada janji jam 8. Kerjaan,” tangannya beralih mengelus pipi Dongpyo, “Sungguh tidak ingin mengenalku lebih jauh?”

Bukannya menjawab Dongpyo malah memainkan jemari pria yang lebih tua. Semalam dia bersikukuh tidak ingin tau latar pria itu agar tidak terikat kehidupan dengan _partner one night stand_ , namun pagi ini, setelah perlakuan manis sepanjang malam ini, pikirannya jadi gundah. Dia menyimpan dalam bentuk mulut yang terkunci rapat.

“Yasudah kalau tidak ingin. Kumandikan? Kita harus bersiap kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing.”

Begitulah malam itu berakhir.

Dongpyo kembali ke kehidupannya menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang berkutat dengan proposal skripsi. Kembali menjadi normis membosankan. Kembali monoton karena hidupnya hambar akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi semalam dia cukup membuat _bumpy_ kehidupan karena bukannya membaca ulang proposal skripsi malah tidur dengan pria asing (walaupun tidak menyesali juga). Dosen pembimbingnya ini cukup teliti walaupun selalu konsultasi proposalnya via online karena dosen luar, ke kampus jika hanya ada perlu. Resiko memilih peminatan klinis sebagai jalan pintas menghindari peminatan masyarakat. Konsultasi tatap muka pertama harusnya memberi impresi yang baik agar kehidupan skripsinya berjalan lancar. Jadi Dongpyo berpakaian serapi mungkin, membaca ulang sekilas untuk jaga-jaga sembari mencari nama pembimbingnya di plat depan ruang dosen.

_Han Seungwoo._

Dia menemukan ruangan pembimbingnya di paling ujung. Beruntung pintunya terbuka tanda sang dosen luang untuk diinterupsi.

Dongpyo langsung dipersilahkan masuk tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sepertinya dosennya ini sedang banyak kerjaan. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Dongpyo menegang saat wajah sang dosen terangkat, bertemu mata dengannya.

“Dongpyo?” pria yang semalam berbagi ranjang dengannya terperajat di tempat. Tatapan keduanya saling bertanya.

Kaki Dongpyo segera melompat keluar ruangan untuk memastikan plat nama dosen pembimbingnya. Nama di depan masih sama, “Han Seungwoo,” ulangnya memastikan nama pembimbing yang bertukar email dengannya tempo hari.

Ragu, dia memilih berdiri di ambang pintu, “P-pak Han Seungwoo?”

Pria yang tadi pagi memandikannya kini melepas kacamata dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia membalikan tubuh seolah mengumpulkan nyawa. Bahkan punggung itu, Dongpyo masih ingat jelas lekukannya. Sangat serupa.

“Son Dongpyo—”

“Jadi kamu tau kalau aku mahasiswa bimbinganmu?”

“Mana saya tahu. Saya kira kamu mahasiswa fisipol!”

“Aku gak percaya kamu!”

Tatapan Seungwoo mendadak mengintimidasi. Tatapan pertama yang baru Dongpyo lihat dan membuat dadanya sesak, “Saya dosen pembimbingmu di sini. Duduk,” ragu Dongpyo melangkah, “dan tutup pintunya.”

Dia menurut.

Dongpyo masih tidak percaya sekalipun dosen di depannya menyebutkan seluk beluk proposal skripsinya seperti bukan kali pertama membaca. Dan hanya Dongpyo dan pembimbingnya yang pernah melihat keseluruhan proposal skripsinya.

“Kamu menyebutkan perbedaan _Wistar_ dan _Sprague-Dawley_ saja terbalik-balik,” katanya sambil menyoret lebar di kertas bimbingan, beberapa coretan kecil lainnya di lembar lain.

“Karena saya gak fokus Pak! Apa Bapak sendiri bisa fokus?”

Seungwoo mengusak surainya kasar sebelum menutup lembaran kertas di hadapannya dan menatap lurus ke mata Dongpyo. Mengesampingkan fakta pria mungil di depannya sedang tremor.

“Mahasiswa bimbingan saya banyak, belum lagi yang saya ajar. Tidak semua bisa saya hapal satu persatu namanya. Sungguh saya tidak mengenalimu semalam. Saya mohon maaf.”

Dongpyo malah panik saat Seungwoo menunduk minta maaf.

“Saya juga minta maaf naik ke pangkuan Bapak duluan semalam,” spontan dia ikut minta maaf dan ikut menunduk, “saya kira dosen pembimbing saya sudah umur 50-an. Bapak sudah punya gelar PhD.”

“Umur saya baru 32 tahun ini.”

Mata Dongpyo membulat, “Serius? Semalam saya kira masih 20 sekian. Saya sampai kewalahan karena Bapak terlalu—” Dongpyo langsung menampar mulutnya sendiri dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Mukanya pasti sudah merah padam.

Seungwoo sendiri langsung mangalihkan wajah. Telinganya terasa panas, “Bagaimana kalau kita kembali seperti semalam hanya untuk 10 menit kedepan.”

Wajah Dongpyo terangkat, kerutan di dahinya terkumpul, “M-maksudnya?”

“Sebagai orang asing yang bertemu semalam, bukan dosen dan mahasiswa.”

Dia mengangguk, “Okay.”

Dosen muda itu menunduk untuk menghirup dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan napas kasar, “Dongpyo, apa aku senikmat itu?”

Dongpyo makin menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan baju. Air matanya sudah siap mengalir karena malu. Dia tetap mengangguk mengklaim fakta.

“Sungguh tidak ingin mengenalku lebih jauh? Aku butuh penjelasan lanjutan dari anjing-anjing penjilat. Kamu juga mengataiku pragmatis. Dan bahasan tentang kasta belum tuntas. Juga kita belum observasi lapangan bersama. Aku sudah mengatakan itu saat—harusnya kamu bisa memanggil namaku semalam.”

“Kamu bener-bener gak tau malu ya,” akhirnya dia menyingkirkan lengan dari wajah, bibirnya mengerucut imut dan bergetar kentara dari suaranya, “tapi aku lebih gak tau mau. Aku.. juga mau.”

Perlahan Seungwoo menggapai tangan Dongpyo, mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari, “Aku juga mau.”

Kini senyum Dongpyo tersungging. Walau masih malu dia tetap mengerling manja, “Jadi apa aku boleh dapat ciuman sekarang?”

Seungwoo terbahak, “Tentu saja tidak, sayang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gak tau, aku juga gatau kenapa bisa bikin ginian..


End file.
